1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode, and more particularly, to a side view light emitting diode package.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Currently, in view of environmental regulation and efficiency, a usage frequency of light emitting diodes (LEDs) among various light sources is being continuously increased domestically and globally. This is because the LEDs can generate light of high efficiency and high luminance compared with conventional light sources.
The LEDs generate light by a combination of electrons and holes, and heat is inevitably generated with the light. The LEDs emit about 20% of the provided energy as light energy, and the remainder, about 80%, as heat energy. Also, high performance LEDs generate heat having a high temperature, about 100 or greater, because of high power consumption. Thus, the high performance LEDs have a problem of generating heat greater than general LEDs.
When heat of the LEDs is not dissipated, devices may be damaged, the lifetime is decreased, and operation efficiency is decreased. In particular, in ultraviolet LEDs (UV LEDs), heat dissipation is more important because a great deal of heat is generated due to high power consumption.
Generally, LED packages are mainly classified into top type LED packages and side view LED packages. The side view LED packages are much used as light sources for backlights of display devices in which light is incident to a side surface of a light guide. Recently, the usage and application range of the side view LED packages have widened from the usage for the backlight of the conventional display.
The conventional side view LED package includes a cavity on the entire surface of a package body in which LEDs are mounted. Leads extend from an inside of the package body to the outside of the package body through a lower surface of the package body, and are electrically connected to the LED package in the cavity. Lead frames disposed in the package body are referred to as internal leads, and lead frames disposed outside of the package body are referred to as external leads. The external leads are bent under the lower surface of the package body and, for example, solder-connected to solder patterns of a substrate through a soldering method, and thus, the LED packages are mounted on the substrate and simultaneously electrically connected to the solder patterns on the substrate.
The above side view LED packages have a problem of vulnerability due to heat dissipation by a small area being in contact with the substrate compared with the top type LED packages, and the package body is formed of a polymer based plastic material, and thus, the heat of the LEDs is dissipated through the lead frames, thereby greatly decreasing efficiency of the heat dissipation.